Overall, ReBUILDetroit seeks to improve the diversity of the biomedical research workforce through the retention of underrepresented groups in relevant undergraduate majors that would qualify them to continue into advanced degree programs. During the second cycle of ReBUILDetroit, we will build upon the evidenced-based practices that were implemented during the first cycle to expand, institutionalize, and sustain strategies and activities that will educate and train students from diverse and socioeconomically disadvantage backgrounds to become the next generation of biomedical researchers. An Office of Undergraduate Research in STEM (OURS) will be established at the primary institution (University of Detroit Mercy) to centralize activities to support both faculty and students in their academic, scholarly, and research activities. OURS will offer advising, mentoring, and coaching of ReBUILDetroit Scholars that will not only facilitate research placement, and preparation for postbaccalaureate degrees and research careers, but will also open the lines of communication between students, support staff, and faculty. Similarly, OURS will serve as a resource and training center to support faculty with their research and scholarly endeavors. Cross-institutional professional development activities and learning communities for faculty and staff will increase their acumen in culturally aware mentoring and high impact practices in the classroom, and will also promote networking and collaborations across the Consortium institutions. Institutional policies and structures will be enhanced to recruit and retain a diverse faculty better equipped to serve a diverse student body. Finally, connections will be streamlined across the Consortium partners to facilitate successful student transitions from high school through college (including transfer between schools) and into graduate school. These activities both complement and coordinate with those of the other Cores within the ReBUILDetroit program.